


Just One More Kiss

by OverthinkingThis



Series: Extra Chapters [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, no beta i'll die like wwx, they kiss a lot, xiao zhan's not exactly helping, yibo can't get out of bed, yibo's manager is so done with them, yibo's missed flights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingThis/pseuds/OverthinkingThis
Summary: Yibo has a flight to catch, but he can't seem to get out of bed.OR: Yibo's struggle to go to work and leave a whole Xiao Zhan behind.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Extra Chapters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998622
Comments: 52
Kudos: 322





	Just One More Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is silly and frivolous, but I could not go on with my life without writing something about Yibo's multiple missed flights at the end of a long weekend with his bae.
> 
> No beta. Please forgive the nonsense and remember this is fic.

**_January 11, 2021, Beijing -- 5:30 am_ **

“Bo-ge~~... the alarm…”

Yibo, still mostly asleep, reaches over to the bedside table to grab his phone, but comes up short because of the arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Now it’s a dilemma. The alarm is annoying as fuck, but the warm body curled against him is too inviting to risk the brief separation it would take to stop the damn beeping.

“Bo-ge,” Xiao Zhan mumbles into his ear, low and sleep-rumbly, and Yibo feels himself being pulled in tighter.

The alarm is waking _everything_ up.

“Zhan-ge,” he breathes, “let me just… _ah_ … the alarm… _mmph_ …”

His fingers catch the charging cord and he yanks the phone to him and taps off the alarm in one practiced move.

“I - I gotta--”

“I know. Just one more kiss.”

“....”

“....”

⏰⏰⏰⏰⏰

**_6:35 am_ **

Yibo wakes again to the vibrations of a buzzing phone _somewhere_ in the bed. He digs it out of the rumpled sheets.

“ _Wei?_ ”

“Oh god,” a voice says on the other line. “You’re still in bed. Did you forget? Your flight? We’ve been downstairs in the van.”

Yibo’s eyes snap open. “ _Shit._ Can we rebook? I’m… not - not ready.”

There’s a heavy sigh, then: “Okay, _laoban_ , we can try the 7:55. See you in a few minutes.”

“Mn. Sorry.”

Yibo drops the phone and turns to look at Xiao Zhan, who is blinking awake. He’s achingly _adorable_.

“You gotta go,” he pouts. “You really have to go.” It’s a statement, but Yibo hears it as if he still has options.

“One more kiss,” Yibo says. It’s been too long since they’ve had a weekend like this. Too long since he’s been able to wake up to this face. 

And to the feel of this body against his.

Yibo loses himself in the kiss ( _just this last one, I swear_ ), and closes his eyes so he can focus on the sensation of skin sliding against skin, commit all of it to memory, the little satisfied sounds Xiao Zhan makes as Yibo runs his hands down his back to his ass--

His phone buzzes again. Yibo fumbles for it and swipes the call open. “Yeah, I ahhh… I - I’m not--”

“I figured,” comes the brisk reply. “The 8:35 flight, then?”

“Sure. Go get something to eat in the meantime,” Yibo says, and ends the call.

Xiao Zhan is giving him _that look_.

“Twenty more minutes,” he smiles. “And then you _really_ have to go.”

“Twenty minutes is enough,” Yibo growls, and pounces on a giggling Xiao Zhan.

⏰⏰⏰⏰⏰

**_7:28 am_ **

Twenty minutes was _not_ enough.

“Listen,” Yibo’s exasperated manager is saying on the phone, “Yuehua wants you back there to meet about this stupid rumor and all the other stuff, so can you get it together? 9:30 flight. Surely you can drag yourself away in time? If you’re not going to be the grownup here, let me talk to--”

“He’s... ahhh busy. He’s--”

“No, _stop_ , I don’t want to know!”

Yibo snickers.

“Okay look, let me see if you can just call in for the meeting, and if so, I’ll rebook you for tonight.”

“You’re the best.”

“You owe me.”

⏰⏰⏰⏰⏰

**_9:30 am_ **

“You weren’t even going to try to be ready for the 9:30 flight, were you?”

Yibo laughs at the fond testiness in his manager’s voice. “I had faith in you that you’d get it sorted.”

“ _Aiyoo_. So you’re on the 7:10 tonight now. You managed to get yourself another 12 hours with him. Are you satisfied?”

Yibo turns to look at the man snoozing next to him. “Never.”

⏰⏰⏰⏰⏰

**_5:30 pm_ **

“You really drove your team crazy today, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan giggles as they clean up after their early dinner together. “I’ll make sure to order some gifts for them for putting up with you.”

“It was worth it. I got more time with my Zhan-ge,” Yibo grins, and leans in for a kiss.

“It was nice,” Xiao Zhan murmurs in agreement. “But let’s not make a habit of missing multiple flights, though? My team tells me your missed flights are trending and fans are getting rowdy over it.”

Yibo laughs. “Well, hopefully they all get the message that I have something precious at home, especially paired with the statements that Yuehua will make about the girlfriend rumors.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m so tired of it, ge.”

“Sadly, that’s life as an idol.”

“And when have I ever just gone along with how things have always been?”

Xiao Zhan smiles, his eyes twinkling. “I love that about you, how you don’t give a shit about all that.”

“As long as I have you,” Yibo smirks, and pulls Xiao Zhan close.

Yibo’s phone buzzes loudly on the kitchen counter.

“ _Aish_ , it never ends,” he grumbles. 

“ _Wei?_ ”

“Fifteen minutes, _laoban_.” A pause. “ _Please_ don’t be late.”

Yibo huffs out a laugh. “Alright. Oh, and can you remember to pay attention to the timestamps when you repost Yuehua’s statement about the rumors tonight?”

“Always do. But we can talk about it tonight on the flight -- _right?_ ”

“Right, right,” Yibo assures her. “On the flight.” 

Yibo ends the call and turns to Xiao Zhan with a regretful look.

“Don’t be sad. We had a really nice weekend,” Xiao Zhan says, running his fingers through Yibo’s hair. “We’ll get another one soon, don’t worry.”

“Mn. Never soon enough. And it’s never enough time,” Yibo sighs.

Xiao Zhan opens his mouth like he’s about to say something wise and reassuring -- something about how separation makes the heart grow fonder, maybe -- but instead he bends down and slots his lips against Yibo’s.

They stand there for a long while, arms, hands, lips, tongues tangling in a heady embrace.

Xiao Zhan finally pulls back with a little gasp. 

“You - you’ve gotta go. You’ve really gotta go now.” 

Yibo bites his lip, taking in Xiao Zhan’s sexily mussed hair, his just-kissed lips, his eyes all glassy with want, and loops an arm around his waist.

“Just one more kiss…”

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> This is all cpn! Don’t take me seriously… it just makes me happy to imagine that they got time together this weekend.
> 
> Let's learn Chinese!
> 
>  _Wéi_ (喂) is how you answer the phone in Chinese. It means "hello" in that context (but only on the phone -- it doesn't work as a greeting in person).
> 
>  _Lǎobǎn_ (老板) means "boss."
> 
> Yibo misses his flight out of Beijing: <https://twitter.com/VyVy_13/status/1348515435377954818>
> 
> Yibo’s official Weibo account posts about the legal action against people fabricating rumors between him and some woman: <https://twitter.com/OldObsess/status/1348660858138877954>


End file.
